


Fanged Flame Knight Hyuga

by eternalmadhatter



Category: GARO
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmadhatter/pseuds/eternalmadhatter
Summary: Ash is a young makai knight who inherited their Father’s armor and title. However due to their young age they haven’t fully been trained. Some even saying that as is too young to even be donning the armor.Taking up the armor to get revenge on the person who murdered their parents. Ash has to learn not only how to fight horrors but what it means to be a Makai knight.Forces around the young knight are still at play, the killer of their parents still at large. would they grow up fast enough to meet it or would they be run over and left behind.——————————————————————————I decided to write this as an analysis of Makai knights and The makai order as a whole. In the show people in the Makai order seem to stand apart from regular people, as if a different species entirety. And yet they do interact with normal society. Most people in the order grew up in it. Parents teaching their kids who’d later take up their duty without question. It made me wonder if a knight or anyone in the order was young enough and given a chance at a normal life could they chose to leave the order? Or would they find a meaning to their work.





	1. Introduction

They stood over the city of lights, the noise of car horns and engines buzz by all around them as they stared down at it all. Their long ornately designed trench coat flapped in the wind. 

“So...a quiet night it seems.”A feminine yet hollow and metallic voice said clicking a little at the end of each word.

“Not quite quiet enough.” They’d say looking over to a distance. A soft chime could be hear echoing through the wind. Their fingers curling around the handle of the weapon strapped to their waist. They couldn’t help but recall how the weight of it felt when they first wielded it, how heavy it used to feel, and how hard it was to even unsheathe it. 

“Ah my mistake. You’re getting better at this.” The voice responded with a chuckle, “it almost don’t need me anymore it seems.”

“Don’t be silly, who else would give me witty remarks and cutting banter.” They respond smirking a little.

“It’s good to know I at least entertain you Ash.” The voice responded in a metallic chuckle. 

They’d chuckle and would crouch getting ready to leap off. “Well I guess it’s time we get to work then.” 

With that, they leap off and dived into the sea of lights and sounds. This city’s soul protector against creatures of its own folly. The Ash Winged Angel, the Fanged Flame Knight, the Makai Knight Hyuga.


	2. The hunt

A soft ring echos ominously out into the light drenched night, emulating from a small ornate metal wind chime that hung over a dimly lit street. The street, much like its reputation, was bathed in the dim glow of red light. Where the abandoned, desperate and lonely flock. Where anyone could get a slice of joy with enough coin. The fringes of this city’s society. And a perfect place for True horror to thrive. 

A man walks along the street with his arm around a woman. “Come little lady let me take you somewhere special.” He’d day with a snicker. The way be swayed chuckled it didn’t take a genius to know he was under the influence. 

Little better can be said about the woman however. She was barely keeping step with the man as she leaned on him for support.

The pair where about to turn a corner into a dark alway when they heard a odd flapping behind them.

“I would not do that if I where you, god only knows where he’s been.” The person would say. Their hood cast a shadow over their face, and their heavily decorated trench coat’s sleeve went down to their wrist and it’s tail trailed down to their ankles so not many discernible features can be seen. However, even when drunk, there was no mistaking their smaller frame, they were a young. 

The man turned and sneered. “The the fuck do you want kid? You looking for trouble?” 

“It’s more so keeping you out of it.” They would say. “You sure about that girl you picked up? She seems rather drunk.” 

“Yeah so what of it?” The mans said getting annoyed. “You gonna try to stop me from having my way with her? And be her little hero?”

“Funny though...I can’t recall seeing her drinking at all before you two left.” They smiled. 

The man paused for a moment at that. But he only got more annoyed. “I gave her a drink, she’s a light weight. Not like you could do anything to stop me. Little kids like you should just run along home.”

The mysterious figure sighed. “Guess I’ll just have to show you.” They said tasing their left arm up so the sleeve rolled down to their elbow. It revealed an intricately sculpted bracer. On it looked like a face with a chain connected to the lower jaw. 

They’d pull the chain down making the lower jaw descend and released it. The lower jaw shot up and slammed into the upper jaw. The noise it made, almost ethereal, rang out in the corridor.

“What was that for?” The man asked angered now.

“Just look behind you.” The younger figure said annoyed.

He man looked confused and turned to see that the girl’s eyes has started to glow and weird symbols appeared on their pupils. 

“And that is what true horror is mister.” The kid said.

Before the man could even scream they where pulled back my the mysterious figure, slamming into the wall behind him. The force and the shock was enough make him pass out. The last thing that man saw and heard, was a sword raised to the sky, a bright flash and was a metallic growl.


	3. Cleanup

The fight was quick as a flash, before anyone could see it the horror was dead. At least anyone who wasn’t already watching. The shadows looked over an adjacent rooftop watching it all, their eyes glued on Ash. A knight and an alchemist.

“They’re getting better.” The alchemist chuckled, his voice sounding hollow through the beaked mask he wore. The lantern at his waist glowed with an eerie light. “Are you sure they’re still not ready?”

“Readiness isn’t about how quickly he can vanquish a horror. He still waves that weapon around like it’s a baseball bat. Anything more then fledglings and he’d be horror chow.” The knight retorted. He wore a intricately decorated trench coat, much like Ash did, and had a shield strapped on their arm, that housed their sword. “they’re lucky you limiting their targets.”

“Maybe they’d get stronger faster if they had a proper teacher.” The masked man responded still watching Ash 

“Your father trained both your brother and you did he not?” The other said. 

“Yes, but my body couldn’t handle the toll of using the armor. So I wasn’t thought more then the basics.”

“Good, that’s what Ash needs the most now. Don’t worry, I intend to keep keep to my promise. I’ll present myself to him once he is ready and teach them the rest of the way” The knight would turn and start to walk away. 

The alchemist sighed and nodded. “Talking about my brother, has watchdog found the person responsible.” The masked man finally taking their eyes off ash to look to the other. 

The man sighed and unsheathed their sword. “Watchdog still doesn’t have any leads. We still can’t rule out the possibility of it being another knight. But there’s one thing for certain. Whoever is doing this is stealing the sword of the knights they killed. As of now only the Hyuga ken hasn’t been stollen, probably thanks to your bother not having it on him when they attacked.” They’d paused and looked to the alchemist. “Keep Ash close Jin, there a chance they come after Ash for it. The armor may have accepted him but he’s far from ready. He needs you Jin, not just as a teacher. You are all they have left.” 

With that the knight leapt off into sea of light that is being drowned in the ringing of bells. All silent purposely made silent to Ash. 

“Good luck, shield knight.” The masked makai priest sighed as they looked back to their brother’s child who was already heading back home. With a sigh they close their lantern and faded into the darkness.


	4. Home free

Ash smiles as they entered a café. The name “cafe of knight” written in bold letter on the storefront. “Uncle Jin! I’m back!” They’d say cheerfully as they flipped the sign on the door around to show “closed” and Locked it. 

The place looked like a regular quaint cafe with rather simple fantasy esthetic to it. At least that’s what it’s meant to look like from the front. The store doubled as their uncle’s makai alchemist workshop, which was housed in the back room and the two lived in the level above. 

“Welcome back Ash! I take it your hunting went well?” Their uncle’s voice would be heard from the back.

“I guess you could say that. Nothing new. Just the fledgling horrors as always.” The young knight said as they went behind the bar and started to brew a cup of coffee. “So what are you working on this time?” Once it was done they’d take it and bring it into the back to their uncle’s desk.

The alchemist Jin had been hunched over his desk working on a new mado tool his beaked mask hanging around his neck. He was a well renowned makai alchemist who is known for his craftsmanship and quality of the tools he made. His specialty being making tools that harnessed the of the power of Mystical Madō flames. Flames that Makai knights and Makai alchemist have used to combat horrors for centuries. Mostly for its ability to identify horrors in disguise and as a weapon to burn horrors away. 

“Nothing much really.” Their uncle would sigh and lean back on his chair and looked over to Ash. He’d give them a smile and accepted the cup of coffee. “just working on something a friend of mine ordered from me.” Taking a sip of their coffee they’d move over to let Ash examine the piece. On the desk was what looked like a small metal bird with a hollow cavity in its belly.

“It’s a golem that runs on Madō flames.” he explained, “if it works it can help track the movement of horrors that manages to escape before it could be cut down.”

“Isnt that what all the chimes are for though?” Ash retorted with a chuckle.

“There are only really good at detecting the negative inga produced when a gate is opened or when they devour a human. Plus it only really give a general area of where one came out from. If the horrors moves along a lot the chimes are next to useless. With this one should be able to directly pinpoint where and who the horror is.”

“If you put it like that I guess it could be quite handy.”

The alchemist would chuckle and nod a little. “Anyways You best be off to bed now Ash you may be a knight but you still have school to get to.” 

Ash would let out a begrudged sigh. “Right, don’t remind me.” They’d give their uncle a hug before heading up to their room. “Don’t stay up too late either uncle.”

Jin would watch them go up before turning back to their project with a grim expression.

Getting to their room Ash would let out a tired sigh and take their coat off. “Finally tome for bed.” They’d say as they walked over to their bedside table. Taking off the pendant that hung around their neck, they placed it on a ornate pedestal that made it look like it has a body. They then placed their sword, the Hyuga ken, in front of it 

“Good work out there Ash.” Synda, the enchanted pendant would say from her pedestal, it’s voice hollow and metallic yet feminine and kind. The metal pendant looked a woman wearing traditional Japanese Fox mask with black etchings accenting it. The Mado tool acted as a familiar and partner to their respective makai knigh giving them insight, information and detecting horrors. Synda in particular had been passdown though the line of the Knight Hyuga. The title Ash now bears. 

“It’s all Thank to your help Synda.” Ash responded with a smile as they got into bed. “God knows I’d be dead long ago without you.” 

“You give me too much credit.” She’d giggle. “Rest well Ash. I’ll watch over you as always.”


	5. Nightmare

Ash was alone, surrounded by a thick black darkness. 

They cant see but they know, it’s coming, reaching out like hundreds of black tentacles.

Instinctively, they reach for their weapon but they don’t have it. 

And just like that they’re a child again, weak, defenseless, afraid.

They start to panic. That’s when a bright light flashed before them. Like a beautiful dancing flame. And as it fades before them stood a knight, the fanged Flame knight. 

The knight turns to ash and recalled armor to reveal the familiar face of their father, the previous knight who bore the armor. 

“D...dad?” They’d ask in confusion and slight joy as they started to smile.

At that the knight would turn away and run into the shadows.

“Dad? No! Don’t go!” Ash shouted as the figure faded into the blackness. 

“Dad!” They’d scream one more time as a alarm blared causing Ash to cover their ears.

“Dad!” They’d scream one more time as they jolt up form their bed. The alarm at their bedside ringing incessantly. 

Panting, cold sweat dripping from their face as they looked around.

“The same dream again?” The small metallic voice of Synda asked.

Ash looked to the side in bewilderment. Seeing pendant, Synda, on her pedestal reminded them where they where. 

They’d let out a sigh and nod slowly before they slid out of bed. 

“You know...it’s okay to talk about it.” The familiar said softly.

“There’s nothing to say really...I bare this armor now...I need to be strong.”

The familiar stayed silent, knowing that their partner wouldn’t appreciate her prying into it more.

“Besides, I need to get ready for school.” They yawned hobbling towards the bathroom to freshen up.


	6. Start of the day

Ash would sigh as they looked into the bathroom mirror they’d stare at themselves for a while. Taking note of the bags starting to form beneath their eyes form their nightly activities. They’d stare for a moment before lowering their head to splash some water over it and brush their teeth.

Once they were done they’d walk out and started to change into their uniform. Putting on a skirt and buttoned up their blouse, they couldn’t help but look up to the mirror to see their own reflection. They’d see their face go red in an instant and they’d grimace. “The sooner I kill that asshole the sooner I won’t need to wear this.” They scoffed as they tucked their blouse under their skirt. 

They couldn’t understand why their uncle made them go to this length just to go to school. They had questioned him about it once, and their uncle’s response was simply. “girls can’t be Makai knights, whoever is after you wouldn’t look for a girl. Besides I always said you’d look cute in a skirt” Followed by a hearty chuckle. The sheer memory of it made them want to smack that pervy old man upside the head with the Hyuga ken. 

Turning away from the mirror they’d walk over to their bedside table, where Synda’s pedestal stood. 

“Ready?” The pendant asked.

“As I’ll ever be.” They’d sigh taking it off of the pedestal and putting it back around their neck and tucking it under their blouse. They’d then slide their sword into a tripod stand bag. Absentmindedly, they’d pull and hem their skit. “I still can’t get used to how short this skirt is. If it weren’t for the shorts I wouldn’t have agreed to this at all.” They muttered as they swung their bags over their shoulder and walked out of their room. 

“I can’t say I have any experience with skirts.” Synda chuckled from under Ash’s blouse, “but I recall correctly, your mother wasn’t one to enjoy skirts either.”


	7. Off to school

The morning sun beamed down as Ash walked into school compound. Their eyes squinting in the light, too used to the dark nights of their hunts. The chatter of other students filling the air with greetings and laughter. This only aiding in annoying the young The knight with how care free they all where. How could they all be so relaxed when there so much going on around them.

They had to admit though, This definitely was a simple life. The biggest worry is handing an assignment on time or passing a test. No risk of dismemberment or death.

The knight still felt a little awkward walking around dressed like this. “Why would they think of me if they found out I’m actually a guy.” They’d ponder till the thought came to them that their face actually looked quite feminine as is. Realizing that fact only helped make them feel even more embarrassed. 

Though thankful most didn’t seem to pay Ash much mind. Mostly due to to how they look sort of like a delinquent with the way their hair is styled and their general grumpy expression. 

As they walked they couldn’t help but watch all the other students as they passed. It was like watching a different species to them. Yes their blissful ignorance annoyed them but it also intrigued them. These people don’t know about the Makai, didn’t know about horrors and they don’t know the constant war being fought every night. All these things Ash was raised around, it was just a fact of life for them. Though to Ash schooling and everything associated with it was just a act, a way to hide and blend in. But to everyone else, this was their truth. Unlike Ash and everyone else in the Makai order, there was nothing more to their lives other then this.

The knight couldn’t help but wonder how different would they be if it where theirs too. Not having to fight Monsters every night, not having to watch loved one put their lives on the line night after night for people who are blissfully ignorant and Not having to worry about their love ones not coming home one night. 

Ash felt a pit formed in their stomach when that thought came to mind. In that instant Ash felt alone again. 

They’d stop for a moment and just watch all the other kids around them. They all seemed so happy. None of them knows about the thing Ash, their family or the whole makai order has sacrificed for their benefit. 

They felt something rising in them form the pit in their stomach. It wasn’t red hot anger, they’ve simmered in it long enough to recognize it. This was something different. 

Suddenly they where broken from their trance by a small metallic voice.

“Ash? Are you alright?” Synda ask.

The knight would quickly clutch their pendant and took let out a breath they didn’t realize they had held. “Y...yeah...” they’d say softly.

“You better hurry, your gonna be late.”

“Right...I got to get to class...”


End file.
